Christmas Party Round Two
by SherlollyOneShots
Summary: Sherlock and his friends gather for a Christmas party at 221b... will it go better for him and Molly than the last time? (Sherlolly. One-Shot.)


****

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything from Sherlock, all rights go to the BBC!**

* * *

"Oh, hello. It said to come right up on the door downstairs." Molly giggled nervously as she spoke, setting her presents underneath the Christmas tree that John and Sherlock - probably just John - had put up in the flat.

"Oh no, it's fine, dear. We were just chatting about the new year and some of our resolutions." Mrs. Hudson smiled warmly at her, patting the girl's hand as she came to sit near her. Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed at their display.

"So um, I thought you were going to bring your boyfriend," John inquired as he looked behind her. She looked down at her feet for a second before responding but Sherlock interrupted.

"It's obvious that she ended her relationship with him. She isn't as cheerful as she was two weeks ago but she doesn't seem to be too heartbroken over it because she has her eyes for someone else. Which means she ended the relationship." Sherlock looked up at Molly for confirmation. She gave a short nod blushing a red as bright as her lipstick. Sherlock smiled before leaning back in his chair comfortably, as he had before.

"Oh...well then. Why don't we exchange presents now then?" Lestrade got up from the couch and stacked the presents on the carpet in front of the fireplace. He organized each present into a smaller pile for each person. Slowly everyone opened each other's present and voices began to overlap thanking each other. Molly thanked everyone for his or her present but in the end she realized Sherlock was the only not to give you a present. A bit sadden, she looked over to him just in time to see him opening her present to him of some chemicals he complained about running out of. He smiled for a second before pretending to look uninterested. Time passed by quickly with laughter and stories around the fireplace. Eventually one by one people left to go back home as it began to become late. Molly was one of the last people to leave when she felt Sherlock hold her wrist and pull her back gently. She looked up at him surprised by the action.

"Stay for a bit longer..." He mumbled as he slowly let go of her. She nodded and sat back down. When everyone left, he closed the door behind them.

"Did you like your present I got you?" Molly smiled as she looked over at the chemicals. He nodded and sat in his chair.

"Thank you for them. I'm surprised you remembered that I wanted them." He picked up a beaker and looked at the liquid inside. He set it down and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I didn't want to give this to you in front of everyone...but it is a small token of thanks for all of the years you helped me and actually understood me when others didn't." He opened his hand and revealed a small charm bracelet.

"Oh it's beautiful, Sherlock." Molly blushed as she delicately picked it up worried that it might break.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what to get you but I had some help from the salesgirl." He blushed also as he helped her put it on. Molly admired the bracelet as Sherlock got up and put on some soft music.

"Oh is this you playing?" Molly asked as she heard a familiar tune.

"Mhm...it's a piece I've been working on for awhile now. Care to dance with me?" He held out a hand. She blushed again as she took it and placed her other hand on his shoulder. He lightly put his hand on her waist pulling her close a bit. After a couple of dances Molly pulled away.

"I should head home now. It's getting late." She put on her coat and scarf. He walked her to the door as Mrs Hudson stepped out of her room.

"Ooh. Look at you two underneath the mistletoe," she giggled as she pointed to the mistletoe on the door frame. Molly and Sherlock blushed bright red as they glanced at each other. Mrs. Hudson went upstairs to clean up after the party since she knows Sherlock won't do it and to give Molly and Sherlock some privacy.

Molly leaned up and kissed Sherlock on his cheek before quickly leaving. Sherlock wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her into a deeper kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Molly." Sherlock grinned as he let her go.


End file.
